


The Debate (The Game from Behind Remix)

by xeno_23



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeno_23/pseuds/xeno_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were they or weren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Debate (The Game from Behind Remix)

 

_**~*~** _

__**~*~** _ _ **__~*~_ _ **

_**Starsk, would you consider that a man who spends 75% of his time with another man has got certain tendencies?** _

**__~*~_ _ ** __**~*~** _ _

__**~*~** _ _

 

“What are you reading?”

  
“It's a book about 70s' television.”

  
“God, couldn't get any duller if you ask me.”

  
“It's actually very interesting, Starsk. Especially this section about us. Nowadays we can quite safely assume that we were gay.”

  
“Were not! We were ladies men!”

  
“Says who?”

  
"'Our show! We have all these beautiful women and we use our incredible methods to catch the bad guy that were far ahead of their time!”

  
“Starsk, that TV show is formulaic…. It's restricted by the hays code and totally lacks any character development!”

  
“Yeah, and when have you watched it?”

  
“I've watched it enough. Anyway, fanfiction – slash fanfiction – is far more fascinating than any Hollywood interpretation. Take us for instance. Now wouldn't it be much more intriguing to think that we really were someone who had relationship that were not approved of in the 70s than some dull machos...”

  
“No! We were not fruitcakes! Just because some fans are unable to accept that real men can have real a friendship doesn't mean that we were gay!”

  
“Say again?! 'Real' men, Starsk?”

  
“You know what I mean!”

  
“No, I don't!”

  
“It's just… I really like them, I mean us, we're cool and have all the ladies… and if we were gay it would ruin us for me!”

  
“How?”

  
“I dunno, it just would!”

  
“We were gay, and I don't understand why you can't accept it!”

  
“Because we weren't! Jesus!”

  
“Why is it so important to you that we were ladies' men? Huh? You think that being gay is being less manly?”

  
“I just think that we are macho ladies' men and that's why I like us!”

  
“Yeah? So if we were gay you wouldn't like us?”

  
“No, I wouldn't! We loved women, like that Kira, everybody knows that! And I don't understand why you try to make us gay just to prove or un-prove some point!”

  
“Because we were! And it is idiotic to deny such an obvious thing! An why is it so hard for you to accept that we were gay? Is there something wrong with being gay, Starsk?”

  
“Here we go again…. I don't have anything against being gay, we just were straight!”

  
“Yeah, sure! You watch the show on TV and suddenly you are an expert in one of television's most examined characters' personal life! There are people, Starsk, fans, who have spent their lifetimes examining our personal life! Maybe you should share your knowledge with them, canon might get re-written!”

  
“Maybe I will!”

  
“Fine!”

  
“Fine!”

 

_**~*~** _

__**~*~** _ _ **__~*~_ _ **

**Later our boys make up, but the debate goes on….**

**__~*~_ _ ** __**~*~** _ _

__**~*~** _ _

 


End file.
